nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Lockehorn
- Move |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Artwork' Markus Heinel Jon Annal Programming Romain Macré Music Dave Cowen |menu= |game= |special= |avatarsFromGame= |avatarsInGame= |description = Help Lockehorn save his tribe from the big freeze or grab a buddy and battle!}} Lockehorn is a Nitrome game released on Thursday December 15th. On December 9th 2011, Nitrome revealed a screenshot of a game that they said would be released between December 11 and 17th. This game puts the player in control of an elk called Lockehorn who has to free its fellow elks trapped in ice by pushing the ice they are in to an altar in order to thaw it out. This game was made a distributable game on January 30th, 2013. The game received an update on January 19th 2012. This update contains Battle Mode, a feature that allows two players to fight against each other (similar to Test Subject Arena), as well as a new "Easy Mode", a feature that gives the player 3 lives, instead of just 1, and bug fixes. It introduced a new colour of an elk. Controls Player 1 - Move Lockehorn/move ice in direction (when against ice) Player 2 - Move blue elk/move ice in direction (when against ice) Gameplay Story Mode In each level of Lockehorn, the player, using their slab of ice, has to kill every snow spirit by crushing them against walls, or pushing them off edges (if there are any). The player will freeze if they touch an enemy, fall off the stage, or are hit by a hazard. They can also be crushed by there own slab of ice if not careful. The player will also lose the level if the slab of ice falls off the stage. Throughout the game, hazards and different snow spirits are encountered. When all enemies are killed, the Alter will open up, and the player has to place the slab of ice on the Alter, which will melt it. When the creature is successfully brought out of the ice, the level is cleared. 1/5 of the levels have two ice slabs, and the player having to melt each one to complete the level. Due to the intense difficulty of Lockehorn level 15-20, Nitrome included an "Easy Mode" with the Lockehorn Update on January19th 2012. What Easy Mode will tone down has not been revealed yet. Difficulty Lockehorn V 2.0 introduced two difficulties of play: Normal Mode, and Easy Mode. 'Normal Mode' Normal Mode is the basic and only mode in Lockehorn V 1.0, while it is the harder of the two modes in Lockehorn 2.0. 'Easy Mode' Easy Mode is a toned down version of Normal Mode. The player can select Easy Mode for every level, and alternate between Easy Mode and Normal Mode if they choose. Easy Mode gives the player three hearts, so if they are hit by a hazard and frozen, they will break out of it, but this will cost one heart. The player has more strength ans is more agile, and can push the Ice Slab faster. Enemies and hazards move slower, and if the player loses the Ice slab it will respawn and not cost the player a heart. Multiplayer Mode Multiplayer Mode is a mode that is only playable with two players, each person using the same computer. Player 1 controls Lockehorn, while Player 2 controls a Blue Elk. The objective is to gain the most points. Pots can be smashed to yield Coins; which can be used for points. Vegetables will fall from the sky, for players pick up Powerups. A picked up Food item will increase how fast the player moves (ability) and how fast they can push the Ice Slab (strength) How much increased pushing power the player has is determined by the Powerup bar. Orange pads are placed around the level that allow the player to gain points by placing the Ice Slab on. The objective is to prove that the player is the true leader of the elk. Levels Story Mode There are levels for Story Mode of Lockehorn. Level 1 This level has two snow spirits, and the altar is in the middle. Level 2 This level has 12 ice flames and 4 normal spirits, also with 12 pots placed in the corners. There is one altar and it is also in the middle of the screen. For some reason, this is the only level in which the player finds Freeze Flames. Level 3 There are 16 pots but only 2 normal spirits. During the course of the level, wind blows left and then right all the time, which makes the level difficult. The altar is also placed in the middle. Level 4 On level 4, there are 2 bomb layers, 1 altar and 4 normal spirits, with 12 small pots. Level 5 On this level, there are icicles falling from the sky, and two sides in with the player can move the ice slab on. There are 19 pots and two empty spaces; the ice slab can go through these spaces, but the player cannot. Level 6 On this level, there are 32 small pots and 4 big pots, 1 altar and 4 sacred spirits. There is an easy way to get all the points and beating the level easily. Level 7 This level has a technique to beat easily. First the player should push the Ice Slab at one side, making it contact with the bouncing blogs, but the player needs to be careful, because there are empty spaces where the player can fall if not hurrying up. There is 1 altar at the other side of the level, 8 normal spirits and 12 small pots. Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Battle Mode Battle Mode has 14 stages. 01: Beginners Luck 02: Survival of the Fittest 03: Knuckle Sandwich 04: Quash Slalom 05: Boom Boom Panic 06: Thar She Blows 07: Watch your Step 08: Easy Money 09: Look Out Below 10: Fireball Frenzy 11: Only the Brave 12: Magic Roundabout 13: Flaming Furry 14: Breakout Ending Enemies Snow spirits Snow spirits are the enemies in Lockehorn. They are the main objective of Lockehorn, and have to be destroyed. There are three types of Snow Spirits, ones that normally walk, ones that at certain points become hyper and home in on the player, and ones that are completely stationary. Hazards Freeze flames Freeze Flames are blue coloured flames that come out of the ground and freeze the player in contact. They can be stopped for a while by sliding the slab of ice over it, however they are only stopped for a very short time, so the player should be fast. Interactive objects Ice slab The Ice Slab is a slab of ice the player has to melt at the Alter. It's also used for crushing enemies and Pots. Pick ups Pots Pots are encountered in almost every level, and can be smashed with the ice slab to reveal coins. Versions V 1.0 Version 1.0 is the most basic version of Lockehorn and the version it was first released in. Nitrome intended to release Lockehorn on December 14th (a day before its regular release), however, when trying to do so problems with the site arose. All game pages became inaccessible . Along with this, the module on the front page that showed animations of Nitrome games had a blank animation for Lockehorn's, though it still linked to the game. However, due to all the Nitrome game pages being broken, it was not playable until the next day when the problems with the site were fixed. V 2.0 Nitrome updated Lockehorn with Version 2.0 on January 19th 2012. This update will bring a new "Easy Mode" to the game, bug fixes, and Battle Mode (multiplayer). Announcements December 9th, 2011 Nitrome previewed an image of this game on December 9th 2011, as well as saying this game would be released next week (between December 11th and 17th) January 13th 2012 Nitrome announced a multiplayer mode for Lockehorn, to be available in the Lockehorn game. An image was also previewed. Glitches Multiplayer mode post-avatar After an avatar was released in the game, multiplayer mode became majorly glitched. After loading a level, an avatar gift would fall from the sky first, as opposed to any fruits or vegetables. Since the present can't be picked up, it made it impossible for any more pick ups to drop, consequently making it impossible for any elk to gain a strength advantage over the other. Development The music in Lockehorn was influenced by Aztec culture.See Dave Cowen's tweet regarding the release of Lockehorn. Trivia * Lockehorn makes known its version, version 1.1, as seen in the title located below the letter N. This is odd, as the name of the version is not usually shown in Nitrome games, only games which were updated. * The ice slab can only crush a maximum of five enemies at once. * The font used in the credits is the same font used in Onekey, this can be noticed by looking at letter ''N of the font. This is unusual, as Nitrome usually uses new fonts when making a new game. * If the player wins in Battle Mode, still collecting Points, the winner will dance, but it is still possible for the loser to go and kill the opponent. * As with many other Nitrome games, the previewed image was one of the first levels. In Lockehorn, the image was taken from the first level. *When Lockehorn falls into a hole, the smoke from Toxic with a skull figure that comes from the acid will appear from the hole as Lockehorn's spirit, but with a white color instead of green. *If the player touches the coal in the single player mode, the sound that is heard is similar to when the player enter an incorrect password in Silly Sausage or when they erase their progress in the credits menu of Silly Sausage in Meat Land. References es:Lockehorn Category:Winter games Category:Games Category:Puzzle games Category:Lockehorn Category:2011 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Romain Macré Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Art by Jon Annal Category:Level-based games Category:Distributable games